


This is what your love makes me feel like (Billdip Week 2017, Day 4&5)

by immortalhubbys



Series: Billdip Week 2017 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, a lot of cuddling, dare i say #boyfriendgoals, dipper is so thoughtful with his gift for bill, it's bill's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Bill hasn't been very fond of his birthday in a really long time, which was why it took him so long to tell Dipper the date of his birthday, but Dipper had plans to change the demon's mind on the matter.





	1. Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I fell asleep before I finished the one shot for day 4. I had like 200 words left to write, but to make up for that, the one shots for day 4 and 5 are connected. 
> 
> Both of these stories take place when Dipper is 20, for timeline reference. The first story takes place in 13th June and the second in the following day, for a more exact timeline reference.

The alarm rang and Dipper sat up in an instant, quick to turn it off before it woke up his boyfriend aswell. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and quickly turned off his phone, for good measure. Unfortunately, the damage was already done and Dipper's heart skipped a beat when he heard Bill groan. 

“Is it morning already?” Bill asked, eyes fluttering open. Dipper resumed his previous position, wrapping an arm around Bill and stroking the demon’s hair. “Just go back to sleep, honey.” He whispered in Bill's ear, pressing feather light kisses down Bill's neck.

“What time is it?” Bill asked, completely ignoring Dipper’s attempts at luring him back to sleep. ”Doesn't matter, just go back to sleep, babe.” Dipper said as Bill sat up, breaking free from Dipper’s embrace. “Of course it does, I gotta make breakfast!” Bill said, glaring at his boyfriend. “What is up with you today?” Bill asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I… I just want to do something special for you. That's all.” Dipper explained, sitting up as well. “And that something includes you sleeping in and doing nothing the entire day. Just relax today, my love.” He added, putting a hand on Bill's shoulder, head tipped to the side. “Why?” Bill asked, giving Dipper a side look accompanied by suspicion. “Because it's your birthday and you shouldn't do anything on your birthday. Although, I'll happily do this more if you like it.” Dipper pointed out, taking a strand of hair out of Bill's face.

“Is it really my birthday?” Bill asked, his face gone livid. “Yes, 13th of June, I would never forget it.” Dipper said with a smile, Bill's face going hot in an instant. “Oh… wake- wake me up when… whenever you want.” Bill said, turning on the other side and burying his face in the blanket he was covered by. Dipper kissed the temple of Bill's head, embracing the demon as he laid back down. 

“Need any help to wind down?” Dipper whispered in Bill's ear. The demon nodded right away, turning on the other side so he was facing Dipper. "Are you ok, honey?" Dipper asked, as Bill curled up closer to him. "Yeah, just never been fond of my birthday, that's all, because of... you know..." Bill closed his eyes, giving his best not to cry. 

"But if you want to do something nice for me, please do." Bill added after he collected himself. Dipper rubbed Bill's back as the demon curled up against Dipper as close as he possibly could. Bill fell asleep quickly, Dipper getting out of bed only after he was sure that Bill was deeply asleep. 

Dipper changed his clothes, quickly brushed his teeth and headed out for his morning jog. On his way home he swung by the bakery across the street and bought a cinnamon roll for Bill, since he knew that the demon loved those particular cinnamon rolls, and a donut for himself. He ate the donut as he ran up the stairs, walking as fast as he could, in hopes that the cinnamon roll wasn't gonna turn cold by the time Bill got to eat it.

He opened the door of their apartment, being as quiet as he could. Bill was easy to wake up and he didn't want Bill getting worked up about breakfast that day. Dipper didn't want Bill worrying about anything that day. Bill did so much for him the rest of the time that he deserved, at the very least, one day when he didn't have to worry about a thing.

Dipper placed the cinnamon roll on a plate, letting it sit to cool down enough for Bill to eat, while he made Bill a mug of tea and a mug of coffee for himself. When he had two steaming mugs on the table he knocked on the door of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. The sound of something hitting the door came, Dipper chuckling. 

"C'mon, honey, no need to throw pillows at the door. I just wanted to ask you if you want breakfast, that's all." Dipper said, a smile on his face the whole time. The door opened a few seconds later, Bill standing in the doorway, a pillow in hand. "What do you have for breakfast?" Bill asked, his voice hoarse from being just woken up. 

"A cinnamon roll. The cinnamon roll." Dipper said, arms crossed over his chest. Bill leaned to the side in an attempt to peek at his breakfast, but Dipper was quick to stop him. "No peeking." Bill crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine." He said with an eye roll, then standing on his tiptoes so he could reach his boyfriend. 

"Can I have a kiss at least?" "You can have all the kisses you want, honey." Dipper said, kissing Bill softly. "Now go back to bed and I'll bring you your breakfast. More kisses after that, alright?" Dipper asked, Bill nodding and heading back to bed while yawning. Dipper followed seconds later, a mug of tea in one hand, and the plate with the cinnamon roll in the other. 

He set the mug on the nightstand and handed the plate to Bill, who started eating right away. "Mmmmm... it's still warm." Bill said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Of course it is. It's not worth eating it otherwise." Dipper said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Bill's lips, then leaving small kisses all over Bill's face. 

Bill started giggling, enjoying his moment of bliss where he was with his boyfriend, who adored him, and they were in love and everything was fine. The reality was that nothing was fine for either of them, but Bill could pretend that it was, at least for one day. Dipper allowed him that luxury and he was going to take advantage of it to the fullest. 

"Happy birthday, honey!" Dipper muttered, lips pressed against Bill's and the demon smiled brightly. "Thank you. It truly is a happy one, thanks to you." Bill said, bringing a smile to Dipper's face. "I barely did anything, plus the day just began." Dipper said, rubbing his nose against Bill's. "I know, but, somehow, I am already bursting with happiness." Bill muttered, eyes closed and forehead pressed against Dipper's.

"I'm glad. Would this be a bad moment to tell you that I gotta shower?" Dipper said, both of them bursting into laughter. "Actually it would." Bill teased, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Come back as soon as you're finished, will you?" He added, kissing Dipper one last time. 

"Course I will." Dipper said, his lips still pressed against Bill's and his words lazily slurred together. He got up and left, returning a few minutes later, the only visible change being in his clothes. He had a mug of coffee in his hands, taking a sip from it after he sat on the edge of the bed. "Come closer!" Bill cried out, Dipper obeying immediately and sitting right next to the demon, who curled up at his side. 

"I take it you missed me, huh?" Dipper asked, as Bill sipped from his tea. "Very very much." Bill said, putting his head on Dipper's shoulder. The two drank their coffee and tea in a comfortable silence, the two just enjoying the silence. Bill closed his eyes, pleased to finally have a moment of peace and quiet. The last month was hectic for them and it didn't help Bill adjust to the new apartment at all.

Dipper had to move to continue his studies and while they tried to make it work with Bill staying in Gravity Falls, they simply couldn't do it. There was just something about the other's presence that made both of them feel at home when they were together and neither of them was able to live without the other because of that. Especially after all the years where most of the time they were apart, they just couldn't do it anymore.

"Pinetree?" Bill asked, his voice barely above that of a whisper. Dipper hummed in response, drinking the last drops of his coffee. "Can I make the cake? I know you said that I am not allowed to do anything other than relax today, but I really wanted to do it myself. Pretty please with sugar on top!" Bill said, wrapping his arms around Dipper. 

Dipper kissed the top of Bill's head. "Of course you can, honey. As long as it makes you happy." “Thanks.” Bill said, grinning. “Sure, it's all about you today after all.” Dipper said, starting to play with Bill's hair. Bill closed his eyes, a smile still on his face. 

“Do you want your gift now or later?” Dipper whispered to his boyfriend, Bill perking up as soon as he heard the word gift. “I didn't have the chance to tell you not to get me anything, did I?” Bill asked, trying to hide his, still very obvious, excitement. “No, you didn't. Now I'll be right back.” Dipper said before giving Bill a kiss and then leaving the room. 

Bill looked at the door of the bedroom, waiting for it to open and for Dipper to enter the room. When the door actually opened, Bill had to give his best not to jump up and take the box from Dipper’s hands. He loved receiving gifts. “Here, honey. I'd say I hope you like it, but I know you will!” Dipper said as he handed the box wrapped in black wrapping paper to Bill. 

Bill took the box and examined it from all sides. He admired the dark pattern of the wrapping paper and the gold ribbon Dipper used as an ornamental piece, more than for anything else. “Is something fragile inside?” Bill asked, trying to guess what Dipper got him. He knew that Dipper won't tell him, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make it a surprise.

”You can shake it if that's what you wanna do.” Dipper said, knowing very well why Bill asked the question he asked. Bill shook the box, putting his ear next to it, but he couldn't identify what was inside. He sighed and untied the ribbon, giving up on trying to guess what the gift consisted of. After all, it couldn't hurt letting Dipper surprise him, at least for once, right?

He tore apart the wrapping paper and was met with a black box. He still couldn't pinpoint what was inside. He shot a look at Dipper, who watched him with a smile. “Go on, open it.” He said, oozing with confidence. Bill was expecting his boyfriend to be at least a little nervous, but Dipper seemed quite the opposite, even now, when Bill was so close to seeing what was inside of the box. Bill tore his gaze from Dipper and looked back at the pitch black box from his lap.

He took a deep breath and opened it, his freckles going bright red as soon as he saw what was inside. He picked up the two pairs of gloves inside and started admiring them, quickly putting one of them back inside as soon as he noticed his mistake. “It's a spare.” Dipper said, sitting on the edge of the bed, right in front of Bill. “Oh… right.” Bill breathed out, still in awe. 

“Want the sales pitch, sweetie?” Dipper asked, gaze loving and content. “Please.” Bill said, handing Dipper the gloves. “Ok, so you know how you said that you can only make clothes smaller, but not bigger? The reasons are obvious, but it's still inconvenient sometimes.” Dipper began, Bill nodding, understanding what Dipper was hinting at right away. “How?” Bill asked, perking up, one of his biggest problems when it came to gloves solved. 

“Elastic material enhanced with magic.” Dipper said with a shrug. “Plus, you can wear them in winter, they'll keep you warm, but you can also wear them during summer and you won't get too hot. Again, a little magic enhancement. On the same category also enters self-cleaning, so you won't worry about the gloves having germs or needing to wash them. They also stitch themselves if they get torn, that has limits, but unless they're torn to shreds you're good. On the non-magical side, they're custom made and fit you perfectly, the material chosen by me, after nights and nights of research. On the colour, you can't go wrong with black. Did I sell it already? Please say yes.” Dipper said, handing Bill the gloves.

“You did, very well, in fact.” Bill said as he put on the gloves. He admired how he looked with them on, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked up at Dipper, gazing lovingly at his boyfriend. “Thank you!” Bill breathed out, hugging Dipper tightly. Dipper hugged back, sighing relieved. “No need to thank me, honey. As long as you like it, I'm happy.” “I love it.” Bill breathed out, pulling away from the hug so he can look at Dipper.

Bill took off his gloves, putting them back in the box and putting the box on the nightstand. “Sweetie?” Dipper asked, eyebrows furrowed. Bill hummed in response, not paying Dipper's question any mind, before cupping Dipper's face and pulling him into a kiss. 

“I wanted to feel that.” Bill said, pressing his forehead against Dipper's. Dipper's breath hitched and somehow he was even more in love with the demon. “Now, how about we get started on that cake?” Bill asked, getting up and going into the kitchen, Dipper following right away.


	2. Day 5

Bill sat up, stretching his back with a groan. A smile was spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed Dipper's cheek. “Wake up, honey, it's morning.” He said in a sing-song tone. Dipper grimaced, opening only one of his eyes. “Bill, it was morning half an hour ago when we went to sleep, please go back to sleep and, even more importantly, let me sleep.” He said, his voice hoarse, his words slurred together from not being completely awake yet.

“Oh, come on, Pinetree! It's not my fault that you kept both of us up all night.” Bill said, shaking Dipper lightly. “It's sunday! Can we please sleep in?” Dipper said with a groan, Bill giggling at his sleepy boyfriend. “I'll give you 5 more minutes, but then we have to get up.” He said as he laid back down, wrapping his arms around Dipper's torso.

Bill lied, of course. He woke up Dipper half an hour later instead of just barely five minutes. “Do we really have to?” Dipper cried out, still very tired. “Yes, honey. Plus, I gave you an additional half an hour instead of just five minutes, so be grateful and get up.” Bill said, his tone having vague traces of venom in it towards the end. Dipper groaned, annoyed and tired, but he did get up. 

“Now, I'll go and take a shower, _don't_ go back to bed!” Bill said, eyes narrowed at Dipper. “I won't, I promise, love!” Dipper said, leaning in so Bill could kiss his cheek. Dipper watched Bill leave the room before changing from his pjs and then heading out for his morning jog. 

When Dipper came back inside of the small apartment he was greeted by his boyfriend, who was making blueberry pancakes. He walked up to Bill and wrapped his arms around the demon's waist, putting his head on Bill's shoulder. “Hey, babe! Hungry?” Bill asked, while Dipper left a trail of kisses up his neck. Dipper hummed in response, moving to leaving small kisses along Bill's jawline. Bill chuckled, a smile on his face as he finished the last pancake. 

“C’mon, sweetie, you have to let go.” Bill nudged Dipper, Dipper letting go and taking a seat at the table with a pout. Bill put whipped cream over the pancakes and then he placed the plate in front of Dipper. Dipper didn't lose the opportunity and he pulled Bill onto his lap, Bill yelping in surprise. Bill started laughing, leaving kisses all over Dipper's face, eventually laying his head on Dipper’s shoulder. 

Bill let out a long sigh, Dipper shooting a glance in his boyfriend’s direction. “Want some?” He asked, holding out the fork for Bill to bite from. Bill happily accepted the treat, complimenting his own cooking skills afterwards, which brought a smile on Dipper's face. “Although, despite how delicious this is, it's all for you. So thanks, but the rest is yours.” Bill added, but Dipper wasn't buying that lie anymore. He knew how big Bill made his portions and he knew that when they were bigger the demon was expecting him to share. 

“As if, this is with two whole pancakes more than normally!” He said, as he offered Bill another piece. Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek and then ate the piece. Dipper knew him so well at that point that there was no point in even trying to fool him, and yet there he was, still trying to fool his boyfriend. At least that time it was done jokingly and about nothing serious, because Bill didn't limit himself to that sometimes. That was when it was a problem, at least in Dipper's eyes.

The two finished eating, Bill going over to the sink to wash the dishes and Dipper clung to Bill in a matter of second. “What’s up with you? I should be the one aggressively cuddling you, not the other way around.” Bill said as he washed his hands and then turned off the water. Dipper yawned. 

“Not sure. Any plans for today?” Dipper asked, arms still wrapped around Bill. “No. Still tired?” Bill asked, turning around so he could actually look at his boyfriend. “More than tired. I am completely exhausted.” Dipper said, sighing afterwards. He yawned again. 

“How about we cuddle for a bit, hmm? How does that sound?” Bill asked, weighing his options before hand. “Sounds great.” Dipper breathed out, a smile on his face. “Perfect.” Bill said, his tone soft, and he led Dipper back into their bedroom. 

Bill laid down with his back pressed against the wall and he gestured to Dipper to lay down next to him. He didn't need to say it twice. Dipper laid down, putting his head in the crook of Bill’s neck, arms wrapped around Bill's waist. He sat as close as he could to the demon, Bill pulling him even closer, adjusting his position so Dipper was comfortable. 

“Comfy?” “Very.” Dipper muttered, eyes closed. Bill started playing with Dipper's hair, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You can fall asleep if you like. I'll make sure you get the rest you need.” Bill said, Dipper humming a thanks before falling asleep.

Bill gazed lovingly in his boyfriend’s direction, while toying idly with Dipper's hair. He sighed, closing his eyes and shortly falling asleep as well. 

Bill woke up a few hours later, eyes wide open and panting. A chill went down his back and he looked at Dipper. Still asleep. He stroked Dipper's hair, glad that he didn't wake up his boyfriend. He decided to let Dipper sleep the entire day and the following night as well. It's not like Dipper had anything better to do. 

Bill turned on his back, Dipper shifting his position, in his sleep, so that he was comfortable again. Dipper moved his head on Bill’s chest, Bill sighing deeply. He realized that he won't be able to fall asleep, at least not anytime soon, but he couldn't get out of bed and do something to take his mind off the memory that woke him up. He placed a kiss at the top of Dipper's head, rubbing Dipper's back. 

Bill calmed down at that point, simply Dipper’s presence being so soothing to him, the horrible memory that woke him up of an old lover, if he could be called that, long forgotten. Only the present mattered and in the present he was loved so very dearly. He was treated with love and care, all of his wishes respected in their entirely.

Despite the feeling of panic and fear being gone, Bill still couldn't sleep, but instead of finding something to do around the house, he decided on waiting until he was gonna fall asleep. He didn't want to bother Dipper, he just simply didn't have the heart to. Dipper deserved to rest in peace and it wasn't like he minded being cuddled by Dipper, out of all people, quite the opposite actually.


End file.
